Love Without Reason
by Cleansing Cream
Summary: saat cinta dipertanyakan? temukan jawabannya dalam 'love without reason' ga jago buat summary 2min, BL, romance


Love Without Reason

Author: MISSery

Cast:

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Jinki

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: oneshoot

Disclaimer: plot and fiction is mine, SHINee belong to god.

Summary: kenapa cinta butuh alasan? Kenapa aku mencintainya? Sepertinya hanya aku yang dapat mengerti mengapa aku mencintainya.

Enjoy… ^^

"Kenapa cinta butuh alasan?' Itulah pertanyaan yang terus berputar dalam otakku, pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dari orang-orang di sekelilingku. 'Kenapa aku mencintainya?' Sepertinya hanya aku yang dapat mengerti mengapa aku mencintainya."

Namja manis di sampingku kini tengah tersenyum menatap langit malam, matanya berbinar menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar di angkasa. Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat manis, entah mengapa ibuku selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku setiap hari tentang namja di sampingku, padahal ia begitu sempurna di mataku.

"Minho-ya, kenapa kau selalu bersama namja itu?" Tanya ibuku setiap pagi, membuat nafsu makanku hilang seketika karena pertanyaan membosankan yang harus kujawab setiap hari.

"Dia punya nama eomma, namanya Taemin, dan aku sangat mencintainya" Jawabku santai, sambil mengunyah roti berselai cokelat.

"Ya, Minho, eomma tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, karena cintakah? Tak ada alasan yang lain?"

"Tidak ada" Jawabku masih acuh tak acuh dengan pertanyaan ibuku.

"eomma punya seribu alasan untuk tidak menyukai namja itu dekat-dekat denganmu"

"untuk apa seribu alasan, jika satu saja sudah cukup"

"Minho…." Eomma menarik nafas menahan amarahnya.

"Eomma, pokoknya aku mencintainya, aku hanya mencintainya" Ucapku penuh penekanan ditiap kata yang aku ucapkan. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan meja makan sebelum eomma melayangkan pertanyaan membosankan yang ia tanyakan setiap hari padaku. Aku tahu berapa kalipun eomma menanyakan hal yang sama padaku, eomma tak akan pernah puas dengan jawabanku, karena jawabanku hanya satu dan tak akan pernah berubah.

"Minho…" Teriak seseorang di belakangku, kuhentikan langkah sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Jonghyun…" panggilku, pria itu adalah Jonghyun, sahabat terbaikku.

"Tunggu aku" teriaknya, ia pun berlari kearahku, napasnya tersengal-sengal ketika sampai di tempatku berpijak.

"Dari rumah namja itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik rumah besar bercat merah muda. Rumah itu adalah rumah Taemin, kekasihku. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja aku selalu menemuinya, walau hanya untuk melihatnya sekilas, itu saja sudah cukup. Melihatnya sebentar seperti memberiku tenaga dan semangat untukku menjalani hari.

"hmmm.." gumamku, tanda mengiyakan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Hhh.. kau memang aneh" umpatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku agak kesal.

"Ya.. Choi Minho, kenapa sih kau begitu mencintainya? Banyak yeoja dan namja yang lebih baik darinya, lebih manis, lebih pintar, lebih…"

"Karena aku mencintainya" Ucapku memotong kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Jonghyun.

"Cinta, Cinta, tak adakah alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal?" Kau memang aneh, sama seperti kekasihmu" protesnya, aku tak pernah marah pada sahabatku yang satu ini, meski ia sering mengkritikku dengan kata-kata yang amat menyakitkan , aku tahu itu semua ia lakukan karena Jonghyun peduli padaku.

"kau sama saja seperti ibuku, menanyakan hal yang sama walau kau tahu apa jawabannya"

"Ya, ya, aku hanya menasihatimu, terserah apa maumu, aku akan selalu mendukung" ucapnya diakhiri dengan seulas senyuman. Itulah yang aku suka darinya, meskipun terkadang ia menyebalkan , namun Jonghyun selalu mendukung apapun keputusanku.

"Selamat pagi" sapaku ketika berpapasan dengan Jinki hyung. Jinki hyung adalah atasanku di kantor. Ia adalah pemimpin yang bijaksana dan mampu mengayomi bawahannya, tak hanya itu Jinki hyung juga sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab, itulah yang membuatku sangat menghormati sekaligus mengaguminya. Hubungan kami begitu dekat sampai aku menganggapnya sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri.

"Pagi" balasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka dan kamipun masuk.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Apa ada masalah? Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" Tanyanya, Jinki hyung memang pandai membaca situasi, ia selalu tahu saat aku sedang berbohong bahkan ia selalu tahu saat aku sedang ada masalah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung" jawabku penuh kebohongan.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong"

"Aku tidak bohong" ucapku tetap berpegang teguh pada kebohonganku.

"Pasti karena namja manis itu" Tebaknya, Jinki hyung seperti mampu membaca pikiranku.

"kau benar…." lirihku.

"Minho, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Ya, tanyakan saja padaku"

"Kenapa kau mencintai namja itu?" tanyanya langsung kepokok permasalahan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku bosan untuk menjawabnya.

"Karena aku mencintainya, hyung" Jawabku, ia pun tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau pria yang baik Minho-ah"

"Hyung kenapa semua orang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya bukan?" ucap Jinki hyung balik bertanya padaku.

"Nae" aku semakin putus asa, bukan sebuah pencerahan yang ia berikan, Jinki hyung malah membuat aku semakin bingung. Pintu lift kembali terbuka, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari lift, tapi tiba-tiba Jinki hyung menahan lenganku.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya, orang tidak akan mengerti perasaanmu jika kau tidak mengatakannya. Bersabarlah, aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya." Perkataannya barusan seperti menghilangkan beban berat di pundakku.

"Gomawo hyung, Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan" Ucapku senang, Ia hanya menepuk pundakku pelan lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Namja manis di sampingku masih sibuk memperhatikan bintang bintang di langit, sesekali ia menunjuk-nunjukan bintang yang menurutnya paling indah. Ia tersenyum kearahku sekilas lalu matanya kembali sibuk memandangi langit bertabur bintang.

"Masih di sini rupanya?" Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh mencari sumber suara, ternyata Lee Ahjumma.

"Tentu, ahjumma"

"Sudah malam, kau tidak pulang?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang"

"Pulanglah, nanti ibumu marah" bujuknya.

"Biar saja" jawabku asal

"Minho-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Apa Ahjumma?"

"Minho-ah, Kau pria yang baik, tampan dan mapan, di luar sana pasti banyak yang menginginkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau bisa menyukai anakku yang… yang…." Ia tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan khawatir ahjumma, aku hanya mencintainya.." Ucapku sambil melirik namja manis di sampingku.

"Tapi ibumu?"

"jangan pedulikan apa kata ibuku, aku yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan mengerti"

"Gomawo, Minho-ah, telah mencintai anakku dengan segala kekurangannya"

"Tentu" ucapku singkat, Lee Ahjumma hendak menitikan air mata namun ia buru-buru menyekanya. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan tersenyum pada anaknya. Ia kembali ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Namja di sampingku kini memusatkan perhatiannya padaku, ia tersenyum manis kearahku lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Ku genggam tangannya sebentar lalu kulukiskan sebuah gambar berbentuk hati di telapak tangannya dengan telunjukku. Ia kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

Ya, ia Lee Taemin, namja yang bertahun-tahun telah mengisi hatiku, namja yang selalu dipertanyakan oleh ibu serta teman-temanku. Dia namja yang baik namun Tuhan memberinya sedikit kekurangan di balik kelebihannya. Ya, ia memang bisu dan tuli. Tapi Apa salah mencintainya? Apa namja sepertinya tak pantas mendapatkan cinta? Sepatah kata saja tak pernah ia ucapkan bahkan sebuah suara saja ia tak pernah dengar. Adilkah jika sebuah cinta pun tak boleh ia rasakan?

Aku memang tak pernah mengerti mengapa aku mencintainya, tapi aku mengerti mengapa seorang ibu rela mati hanya untuk melahirkan anakknya ke dunia? Aku mengerti kenapa seorang ayah rela membanting tulang hanya untuk memberi anak istrinya makan? Aku mengerti kenapa seorang pria rela menunggu kekasihnya dalam suatu kencan? Jawabannya **karena cinta**, karena cinta seorang ibu rela mati untuk anaknya, karena cinta seorang ayah rela banting tulang untuk istri dan anaknya, karena cinta seorang pria rela menunggu lama dan karena cinta aku mencintainya. Untuk mencintai seseorang kau tak perlu alasan karena **cinta, tak butuh alasan. **

**_The End_**

**Annyeong….**

**Aku author baru disini… ^^**

**Ini ff pertamaku di sini.. hope you like it.. **

**Akhir kata, please review… ^^**


End file.
